Finding Comfort
by Links6
Summary: The sequel to "10 Things I hate about you". Revy couldn't help but wonder if she was making the right decision.  Rock x Revy


Disclaimer: I do not own Black Lagoon. At all. I don't own the series, the characters or themes or anything else related to Black Lagoon. I'm not making out of this... so, this is purely FANfiction...

This fic is dedicated to : ChronoMitsurugi, thump and 0FoX0! Thanks guys! Your review on '10 Things I hate about you' really inspired me to do this ;) You're awesome!

* * *

Finding Comfort

Revy growled angrily, her hand wavering above the doorknob. 'This is ridiculous' she chides herself, her fingers twitching slightly at her own insult. But, she couldn't. She couldn't do it.

For the past two years Rock had been part of the Lagoon Company. Part of her family... but, even before that day at the market place, she knew things were different between them. At first she thought of all the usual suspects of this new development: he's sweet, honest, loyal, caring, generous to a fault and patient. Traits hard to come by in Roanapur, let alone the rest of this damned corrupt world. But, that also had her reminding herself -_and _him too- just how annoying his traits are. Naive, clumsy, unhandy with anything remotely practical and naive. Yes, the last one is mentioned twice because he is just that bad... uh, good.

She absently wondered how he stayed that way for so long. Even though he had become accustomed to daily life in the pirate, his basic values stayed the same. He didn't really make the same grade of metamorphosis the rest of them had. He was still the good guy. He still wanted there to be light in the world.

What most people tended to ignore, especially with her, is that she wasn't always like this. At one point she was also just like him. _Stupid._

It didn't matter though... things were different.

She sighed, dropping her hand to her side, eyeing the offending doorknob. The fact that the Okajima family was just on the other side of this damned oak door had her wincing inside. A _normal _family... judgeding on what Rock had said, they were also as dysfunctional as the rest of the world... but that was still... _normal. _

He still had a family to return to whenever the world kicked his ass. He could always just go... _home. _

She didn't have that. Not anymore. Her last foster ... _house... _was the last place she could return to after school. The guy was an asshole, bitching more than Eda with PMS. One useful fact, he wasn't exactly security concious. The forty-five in the closet was easy to find. Two shots to the chest during his afternoon nap and she had the place to herself. _Strength_

Revy dropped her forehead down against the door.

"Coming," Rock's voice sounded off from somewhere behind the oak.

She shot back, breath hitching. She didn't realize that had made such a noise... Her fingertips trembled slightly.

Reason told her to run, instinct told her to stay.

The door opened with one smooth motion. Rock's downcast eyes spotted a pair of _very _familiar boots. He looked up.

It showed in his brown eyes just how much he had expected her presence. _Not at all._

His jaw dropped as he intended to speak up, but nothing came out. His eyebrow quirked slightly, the surprise showing clearly, "Revy?"

"Rock," she muttered numbly. She glanced behind her, intending to take off down the road at that moment.

Instead, Rock reached forwards and grabbed her wrist to stop her. His breathing increased. He bit his lip unsurely. He remember the last words he had said to her: _Where's your pride, Revy? Are you such a coward you need other people to feel like crap just because you're too scared to take the blame for once?_

He didn't want her to hate him. He unsurely let her arm go, worried she might run off once he did so.

"Rokuro, who's at the door?" a male voice came from deeper inside the house.

Rock glanced back for a moment, his eyes shouting the pure desperation he felt. He wanted out. He didn't belong anymore. His family, who had even attended his funeral two years ago, had complete disowned him. It didn't matter that he was back, it didn't matter that he was alive and that his company had lied. _It didn't matter. _He couldn't live up to their expectations... even coming back from the dead wasn't good enough.

"Answer me when I'm talking to you, musuko!" the man repeated, his voice sounding more irritated than needed.

Rock shut his eyes, wincing at the sound. His hands clenched into fists, his knuckles turning white. "Take me with you," Rock muttered, his voice barely above a whisper. For a moment she thought she'd misheard him, manipulated his words into her fantasy. It was only when his feet started to shuffle unsurely, shifting his weight from one leg to the next, did she react.

Their eyes met; her brown eyes met his. She used his grip on her wrist as leverage and pulled him outside. She grabbed the doorknob, shutting the door with a resounding bang. Revy turned around, an excited smile tugging at her lips. He sighed in relief, his eyes shining with gratitude.

"Move your ass," she snapped, shoving him forwards towards the docks.

"Benny waiting for us on the docks?" Rock asked, the names of his old crew coming easily and naturally. He missed them.

"Yeah, and Dutch isn't going to wait for us to have a tea party, so move it!" she said, jogging up ahead, only to jog back to him and pull him forwards by the elbow.

_Yeah... he really had missed her._

_

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please drop me a review or message if you liked it! They always inspire me and really make it all worth while ;D_


End file.
